


FREAKS

by sunibean



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED!
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The boys and girls were brought into life as normal children in this story. Like mother got pregnant. 
> 
> They don't live in Townsville in this, it'll be explained somewhere in the story.

[Chapter 1: First days are always interesting]

I don't own powerpuff girls!  
Arc=Elite X; Part 1

September 1st; 6:00 a.m

It was a normal Marietta day. 

"Buttercup! Wake up!" The oldest of the three yelled. "It's the first day," she said, dragging her sister out of bed. This was Blossom the oldest of the Utonium sisters. She's known for her mind abilities, ice powers, and her brilliant mind. 

"Fine, fine" she muttered in her pillow. This was the middle child. Buttercup Utonium. Her strength is what she gets attention for, but she, like her sisters, has other powers. 

The 3 all have super speed, super senses, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision and night vision. They also had more but these are the ones they've known and used for most of their lives.

The youngest of the three was Bubbles, she was outgoing and caring. When she's strongly upset about something, she's a lot stronger. She's known for sonic manipulation and control. Her sisters also have this skill but because she can out use them in this ability any day. 

These 3 girls just happened to be in the highest ranking of the school, X- Elite.

The X-Elite is usually concluded of only 8 people. These protégés are to be with each other at all times. They live in their own dorm away from the others at Marietta. With this privilege they are excused from most rules. Though most importantly they’re family, a team, and these lucky 8 are entrusted to go on missions for the school.

Well, this generation was different. The girls didn't want to participate in any of that. Neither did any of the other, 5 members on the team. So they disbanded. 

There weren't many missions in the past years anyway. But if they had a mission, the team would gather around and pick who they wanted to go on the mission. Seeing the X-elite team altogether is a sight to see, cause it rarely ever happens...

"I'm back!" Bubbles called. She's one of the high school students that volunteers to watch over kindergarten kids in the morning.

"How were the kids?" Blossom asked, reading a new book.

"So fun, and there's a new girl in kinder-class A. She's so sweet" 

"Kimberly Adams. Also, goes by the name of Kim, 5 years old. Father was a super, mother was normal. Mother found out about his powers after Kim was born. Powers; animal shifting" Blossom cited.

"How did you know all of that?" Buttercup asked finally out of bed.

"Bloss, knows everything" Bubbles reminded. 

"Kim's so cute!" Bubbles said. "And she's a big fan of us" 

The girls were well known by other supers.

"Yes, like every other five year old" Buttercup mentioned.

"Just meet her," Bubbles said.

"Fine" Buttercup sighed.

"I have fencing practice for my first class, I should get going" Blossom announced, "I'll see you two later" she said grabbing her bag. 

As she made it out of the girl dormitory, she waved and smiled to everyone. Blossom was big on impressions, she felt the need to be a role model for people. She's always one step ahead of the game. 

She's always smiling and being nice. It takes so much to make her mad, and you really don't want that. Nobody does because, when she's mad it's like she's an entirely new person. Same thing goes for bubbles. Buttercup is always that way, so when she's mad the only thing that you notice different is the increase of strength, and her lack of speaking.

As Blossom approached the fencing arena, a familiar red-head caught her attention. 

"Just my luck" she groaned.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked her, Blossom turned to see a girl about the age of 15, she was a little shorter than Blossom. She had brown skin, curly long hair, and pretty hazel eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. You new?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Olivia Green, but you can call me Liv" she told her.

"Hi Liv, I'm Blossom" she shook her hand.

"Like Powerpuff Blossom?" Liv asked, really excited. 

"Yeah" Blossom giggled. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan of you and your sisters!" She told her.

"Really? Thank you" Blossom smiled.

"My whole family loves you and your sisters. You actually saved my brother 3 years ago" she said.

"Johnny Green. Right?" blossom said at the memory. 

"Wait you remember!" She said.

"I tend to remember everything," Blossom laughed. 

"You're so smart I can barely remember if I eat breakfast in the morning." Liv praised her. 

"I wouldn't give her a big head" someone muttered not too far away from them. Someone with normal ears wouldn't have heard it. But Blossom did, and she knew exactly who said it. But decided to ignore.

"Thank you," Blossom said again. "What's your power?" Blossom asked.

"Ooh it's more fun if I show you I'm getting better"

Blossom took a step back just in case. 

Olive closed her hazel eyes, and when they opened, they were now a pale purple color. She started floating, a small tornado was spinning around her waist to her feet. 

"Air Manipulation" Blossom thought out loud.

"Yeah" Olive giggled, eyes back to normal and feet on the ground. "That's all I really managed to master of the whole air thing"

"You're an elemental?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, yeah. Family full of them, actually" 

"I don't know many wind elementals, it was a pleasure meeting you" Blossom said.

"Ok class, let's get started!" A teacher called. "I'm Ms. Lola '' Ms.Lola was actually a normie, but she cared about the supers so much. 

"For starters, let's have 2 pros give it a go for an example" she instructed.

"And for safety reasons, these two are fake" some people groaned at that statement. 

"Brick and Blossom, give it a go" the teacher called.

Most people got quiet at this statement, Brick and Blossom did not get along. They never did, since 3rd grade on his first day. 

"Is this really necessary?" A student who was fully aware of the rivalry spoke.

"I don't see a problem." Blossom spoke. Standing now in the middle of the arena. And the room temperature went cold.

"Neither do I" Brick said. "Let's go pinky" and the room became hot. 

"Ooh, a friendly rivalry" a newbie spoke.

"Yeah, friendly" blossom smiled. 

"Swords!" The teacher called, and two assistants brought each a sword. 

Let's see what's going on with our lady in blue and our lady in green.

"Hurry Buttercup, kinder classes start soon" Bubbles called her sister. Bubbles were slightly floating. Not much because she was wearing a skirt. 

Buttercup was walking near her, not far. But slowly.

"I'm coming" she groaned, and decided to actually go. 

"There she is!" Bubbles called. "Hi Kim!"

"Oh em gee you're buttercup!" Kim giggled giving her attention to Buttercup.

"I guess I am" buttercup shrugged. 

"I found Kim this morning her powers were going a little haywire" Bubbles told her holding the pale little girl, who's black pig tails fell just above her shoulders.

"Haywire how?" Buttercup asked.

"Well," but before Bubbles could speak, Kim hiccuped and turned herself into a bunny.

"Like this" Bubbles giggled. 

Kim hiccuped and was now a hamster. 

"She has the hiccups?" Buttercup asked and Bubbles nodded.

"Yes, and since you and Bloss always helped me with my Hiccups as a child. You could help little Kim"

Kim turned herself back into a person and spoke, "thanks" she smiled.

"Oh dear," Bubbles said, "I have a class in 15 minutes" she waved. "I'll see you guys after class oh and Kimmy has class in 45 minutes" 

"Where's your guardian?" Buttercup asked.

Elementary students since being so young lived with there parents and get dropped off or the ones without parents or just didn't stay with them lived on Marietta grounds with a guardian who worked for the school.

"Sick" Kim answered, "she handed me over to Bubbles" Kim had hiccuped again and was now a kitten. 

"Hey, Butterbabe!" Butch called running over to her. 

‘God, and here I thought I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.’ 

"What do you want butch" she said clearly annoyed. 

"Nothing. What's with the kitten" Butch asked, looking at the kitten she was holding. Buttercup put her down.

Kim has transformed. "Hi Mr. Butch" she waved.

"Hey. What you doing with Buttercup, she's kinda scary" Butch snickered, and Buttercup glared at him. Fists were clenched.

"Did she kidnap you!" Butch yelled, only to earn a punch in his gut. He was now cowering on the ground. 

"Poor man" Kim sympathized

"Never sympathized over dumb boys" Buttercup laughed. Kim hiccuped again and she was now a dog. 

Butch suddenly back up. Scaring Kim in the process. 

"Hey!" Kim smiled, my hiccups are gone" Kim shouted excited. 

"Pleasure to be of service" Butch bowed, Buttercup rolled her eyes, trying not to punch him again.

"I should get you to class," Buttercup told her, taking Kim's hand and they began walking. 

"I'll come with" he called catching up to them.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Why not"

"For real" she glared at him. 

"Ain't got nothing better to do" he said simply and shrugged. 

•••

Bubbles was currently running to get to her class which starts in 10 minutes and she was 20 minutes away.

"Bubbs!" Someone called her.

"Boomie?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey!" He smiled, he was on his blue moped, the school didn't allow much vehicles, mopeds, bikes, skateboards, skates, and scooters. Boomer had a dark blue moped. She waved to him, smiling, unlike they're siblings, the two were very close friends. 

"You seem to be in a rush" he noticed.

"Class. 20 minutes away. Starts in 10 minutes" she said speaking fast.

"Why don't you fly?" He asked.

"Skirt." Bubbles told him, he looked down and nodded. 

"Get on" he called, she raised an eyebrow. "We all know Blossom will kill you if you were late on the first day" he explained. 

She got on.

"Thanks Boomie" she smiled wrapping her hands around his waist.

"You're very welcome, m'lady" he smiled and took off. His moped was actually pretty fast. 

"What building?" he asked.

"Photography" she told him. 

"Same" he said, and they were there. She got off and took out a mirror to fix her hair. 

"Your hair is fine" he called over his shoulder, she smiled. 

"We should go, we will be tardy in 3 minutes" she yelled taking his hand. 

"Right on time" Bubbles smiled as the bell ringed. "Thanks Boomie" she thanked him again.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

They stared at each other before noticing what was going on, they let go of each other's hands and took a step back.

"We should sit down," Boomer said, his cheeks slightly tinted in pink. 

"Yeah" Bubbles smiled, cheeks slightly pink as well.

•••

"Long time no see" Blossom said as she and Brick got into position. Her tone was sweet, but her smile was fake and her glare didn't go unnoticed. 

"Funny, I could've gone longer" he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, Brick was the first to spar, knowing that Blossom doesn't hit first. She blocked and this went on for about 5 minutes, until she decided to start giving off hits, of her own. 

"This is stupid" he said.

"What's so stupid about it?" She asked.

"You can't beat me," he said simply and was cut off.

"Yes I.." she was cut off by him switching his technique. 

"Let me finish, and I can't beat you," he said. 

"This like every other thing we do, will end in a tie" 

"Kinda defeats the fun, knowing the outcome doesn't it" Blossom told him. 

"Well, let's strike a deal," he said.

"What are you playing at, Jojo?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"A little birdy told me something interesting that you might wanna know" he said simply.

"Why are you telling me, you make it very clear that you despise me. And I despise you" She said, the way their swords moved, showed how well they were at the task. But not once could they actually hit each other. 

Blossom and Brick were different. It was a well known fact, but they were so good at the same things. Most of the time they'll argue and other times they'll ignore each other. They only talk to each other if it's important. 

"Because as much as I hate it. I need your help" he told her. 

"Alright, I'll play your game. What's the deal" 

"You hit me, before that teacher calls timeout, I'll tell you everything I know. If you don't, I do or we tie, you and your sisters got to help me and my brothers" 

"Deal." She spoke. 

Unlike earlier, the two actually tried. Blossom knew the outcome and so did he but the game that they were playing amused them.

"5" Blossom counted.

"4" Brick spoke.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Alright that's enough" Ms.Lola called. "I guess it's tied" 

"So, you and your sisters meet me and my brothers at lunch" 

"You're telling me what a certain birdy had to say. Sooner or later." she told him before taking her leave back to Olive.

"That wasn't the deal" he called to her.

"True, but when have you ever played fair" she called over her shoulder. 

"What were the two of you speaking about?" Olive asked as she approached.

"Nothing important," Blossom smiled. 

"Oh alright, your whole conversation was muted by the way" Olive told her.

"What do you mean"

"It's an ability some people have," Olive told her.

"I know that but how was it muted? I don't believe he has that ability" Blossom told her.

"Neither do I," Olive sighed. 

Blossom texted her sisters.

[Blossom: Today we are accompanying some people at lunch]

[Bubbles: Okie, who?]

[Buttercup: who and why]

[Blossom: Ruffs. And idk]

[Bubbles: You don't know???]

[Buttercup: And here I thought I had enough ruff for the day]

[Bubbles: Butch?]

[Buttercup: Yeah, how'd ya know]

[Bubbles: I'm with boomie, and Brick sent him the same message Bloss sent]

[Blossom: You have class with Boomer right now?]

[bubbles: yeah.]

[Blossom: Bc, what class are you supposed to be in, now]

[Buttercup: Sports. Why?]

[Blossom: Bubbles ask Boomer what class Butch supposed to be in?]

[Bubbles: Kaykay]

"Hey Boomie?" Bubbles called. He turned to her.

"My sister wants to know what class, Butch has right now"

"Sports" Boomer told her. "Why?"

"Don't know, it's Blossom" spoke as she sent the message. 

[Bubbles: Sports. Ironic, Huh] 

[Blossom: it's interesting.]

[Buttercup: Huh, what happened]

[Blossom: Nothing, get to class]

[Buttercup:Almost there, see ya]

[Bubbles: gtg, ttyl]

[Blossom: Today's gonna be interesting]


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole X-Team that's been disbanded for a year back together?

[Chapter 2: X-Elite - Lunch Plans]  
I don't Powerpuff girls!  
Arc 1- Elite X; part 2  
September 1; 12:30 pm

Rumors went around the school, about the whole x team were gonna be at lunch, together. It was different because they don't ever do it. 

There are 8 members as I said before let's me them. All. 

Bubbles: She's the sunshine of the disbanded group. She's talented and beautiful. She's also tied with Boomer the fastest. She also designed uniforms (when they were together). She thinks with her heart.

Buttercup: She's the toughest girl in the group. She thinks with her hands not her brain. She is the least girly of the group. She is always at her best. 

blossom: the brains of the operation, she doesn't sit behind a computer though, she also can hold herself on her end. 

Boomer: He's super fast, and has electricity powers. People easily make friends with him, he's kind and calm. Like Bubbles, when mad (or hardcore) he's super strong, and ruthless. 

Butch: The wild Child, he's the toughest guy, he has no filter. He’s the brawns to his older brother's brains. He only listens to Brick, when it's important. 

Brick: An evil mastermind really, funny considering he's currently sided with the good guys. He has anger issues and fire powers, which is not a good mix. He's smart, and quick on his feet. 

Bea (Beatrice) Williams: she's 13, she's a wild cracker. She has a hard time listening to people. She's energetic, and is the least bit serious about anything. Brown haired, green eyes, her signature color is orange. Her ability is a shapeshifter. She can change to people, objects, animals, and change her voice. Only thing is the changing into different people was that her eye color didn't change.

Charles (Kid) Green: the youngest of the group (13) , and one of the smartest. He doesn't show his emotions, he's alway serious. He hasn't opened up to anyone. He's the computer guy. He has mind control abilities, he never uses them anymore. But if he did he's really strong. Black hair and grey eyes. Signature color is black.

"This is shocking," Buttercup laughed.

"Never thought I'd ever see all of us together against our own will" Butch laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with?" Bea rolled her eyes.

"Beatrice, you seem moody" Buttercup teased the girl.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had candy in weeks" Bea apologized. Her emotions change quick by the way. She didn't want to be a whole team, because she doesn't like to listen to anyone but herself.

"You wouldn't be on a candy ban if you didn't blow up the computer area" Kid, said no emotion in his tone. 

"Kid, you're still as emotionless as ever" Butch joked. 

"Thank you, I try," kid said, with the way he usually talks. So it was hard to tell if that was sarcasm. 

"So where's Blossy, Bubbly, Bricky, and Boom?" Bea asked.

"They'll be here soon," Kid spoke. 

As on cue Bubbles skipped over to the table. "Omg I haven't seen you all in so long" she gushed.

"You saw us 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, 12 minutes, and 7 seconds ago" Kid told her.

"Oh yeah, how was that mission by the way Bea?" Bubbles asked the girl.

"Are you saying I can't handle things!" She asked, suddenly angry.

"No bea, I was just curious" bubbles explained. Bubbles along with the rest of the team were familiar and used to, her mood swings. 

"Oh," Bea smiled "it was easy" 

"Hello, people. Long time no see" Boomer said sitting next to bubbles. 

"It wasn't long at all actually," Kid started 

"Kid we get it. You're a genius" Buttercup groaned. 

"Well, looks like most of us are here" Blossom said as she sat at the table. 

"Except for the red man himself" Buttercup noticed. 

"He's here," Blossom said.

As Brick appeared from the tree he was currently sitting on.

"H-how did you know that?" Boomer spoke. 

"Blossy knows everything," Bea giggled. 

"Everything but, how to get my candy back" the 13 year old whined.

"So brick," Blossom started. "Who really called this meeting" 

"That would be me" a feminine voice spoke.

"Hello, Principal Bellum" Bea called.

"Nice to see you happy," Ms.Bellum told the girl. 

"I would be happier with my candy" Bea sighed. 

Ms. Bellum tossed her a candy. 

"How did you know Brick didn't call this meeting?" Ms.Bellum asked Blossom.

"Ooh, I know" Bubbles volunteered. 

"Give it a go" Blossom encouraged.

"Brick and Blossom's Rivalry and egos" Bubbles spoke.

"Not the way I would put it" Blossom pouted. 

"Brick doesn't ask for help, and if he did. He wouldn't ask Bloss. She wouldn't either, their egos are too big to even go that low" Boomer said. 

"True," the two redheads agreed. 

"Ok what's the meeting about, really?" Blossom asked.

"I need you guys to reunite the whole X-Elite" she said.

"And if we don't...?" Buttercup asked.

"Power-Ban, 4 months, no missions, nothing but school" 

"What happened?" Bubbles asked. "This must be serious you never used such a harsh punishment before" 

"And, you never cared much about our disband," Boomer said. 

After one wrong mission, they learned the girls work better together, than with the rest of them. The boys are the same. Kid was very independent and wasn’t used to working with other people. Bea works better alone and as her own boss. They were happy with the disbandment. They all moved out of the x-elite dorm. Well everyone but Bea, she had the house to herself.

"What could possibly have happened for you to want us to work together again, even after what happened?" Blossom asked. 

"Let's not reminisce on the past" Ms.Bellum told her. "Besides you were 14 in that battle" 

Blossom sighed, "what happened" 

"Students are going missing, and there has been mysterious break ins"

"Why does that need all of us, together?" Brick asked.

"This symbol" she showed a picture. It was a black monarch butterfly. A symbol from their rivals, Hawkins, school of the troubled supers. Marietta has their fair share of troubled children. 3 members of the elite team, used to be villains, of their old town. 

Hawkins Kids were horrible. They had no mercy. They've killed before. 

"Okay, let's say we get back together. What makes you think we'll actually successfully accomplish this mission" Brick told her.

"You're stronger than you were then" Ms.Bellum said. 

"I'm down" Butch said. 

"I think we can try," Bubbles said.

"Sure, why not," Boomer agreed.

"I guess we can try," Buttercup said.

"I think it'll be fun!" Bea smiled.

"I wouldn't mind trying, I see a 67% chance of success" Kid said.

"Blossom? Brick?" Ms.Bellum asked. The two were important factors of the plan and make up part of the success. Also, if they decided not too, their sibling won't either.

"I can't work with him/her" they both said. Glaring didn't go unnoticed. 

"But Bloss!" Bubbles tried, 

"Let them finish," Ms.Bellum said.

"But, why not" Blossom sighed.

"I guess I have no choice," Brick said. 

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled. "Today is the day we just reformed x-elite we need a group picture" 

"Boomer you're the photographer, take the picture" Butch said. 

"Bubbles this isn't necessary" Blossom sighed. 

"I need to go," Brick told her. 

"Anyone moves I'm gonna chop their legs off" Bubbles threatens.

Bea doesn't listen at all, but that scared her. 

"Okay let's take the picture" Boomer said. 

"Say Elite" 

"Elite" they all said.

Ms.Bellum took the picture with Boomers camera . Boomer and Bubbles were in the middle, smiling. Butch and Buttercup floating we're behind they're younger siblings putting up bunny ears behind them. Bea who was next to bubbles was eating a lollipop. Kid was next to Boomer and he was staring at the camera, showing no emotion. Blossom was next to Bea, smiling. Brick was next to kid, his annoyance was shown in the picture. 

"Brick and Kid, you didn't smile" Bubbles frowned, but brick was gone, and Kid was leaving. 

"I guess I'll see you all at the dorm tonight" Bea smiled before turning into a bird and flew away.

"Need a ride?" Boomer asked bubbles, she nodded and got on. Blossom flew to her next class. Buttercup and Butch raced to their next class.

"Yes, this year surely will be an interesting one" Ms.Bellum said. 

"It surely will," said a voice coming out there hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the once disbanded team are back together, what's going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training has now began for our x-elite team.

[Chapter 3: X-Elite - Training Begins]  
I don't own Powerpuff Girls!  
Arc 1- [Elite X] part 3

September 6th, 9:00 am  
~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~

"Marian, you've been having an affair with my bestfriend for 6 years of our marriage!"

"Lola! I'm sorry" 

"What the fuck are you three watching" Buttercup groaned, she clearly just woke. The three watching, were not paying attention to her whatsoever. 

The three being, Bubbles, Butch, and Bea. Bubbles on the left, Butch on the right, Bea in the middle. Each with a cover and empty bowls of (used to be popcorn) was on the coffee table in front of them.

"Is anyone gonna answer the question?" She asked again.

"Shhh" Bea yelled. 

"My dearest childhood crush; I still love you, Season 2 " Blossom told her. She was sitting at the island on a spinning chair. 

"My- what?" Buttercup asked.

"Some drama show," Boomer explained. 

"It's so good!" Bea exclaimed. As the show ended (on a cliffhanger.)

"They can't just end it like that!" Bubbles yelled not amused.

"Just watch the next episode" Blossom told her.

"No. I have a schedule" Bubbles told her. "Only one episode a week"

"But what happens if," Boomer started but Buttercup covered his mouth. 

"No spoilers" Bubbles glared at Butch and Bea. 

"No promises" the two shrugged.

"They binged watch the whole first season, last night" Boomer told Buttercup.

"Weren't you watching as well, last night" Blossom asked Boomer.

"Yeah, but he fell asleep" Butch told Blossom. 

"I finished it already, so not worth the wait, Bubbles" Blossom told her younger sister. 

"Blossy!" Bea yelled.

"That was not a spoiler!" 

"How come you didn't watch with us?" Bubbles asked her older sister.

"I had to study" 

"Who studies on a Friday night!?" Boomer and Butch asked. 

"Blossom" Bubbles and Buttercup sighed.

"I do as well, it helps" Kid sighed, finishing his breakfast. "Thank you Blossom for the breakfast" 

"Nerds" Butch coughed.

"Maybe you should" Blossom said.

"You need it, a lot more than they do" Buttercup rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever," Butch shrugged "who wants to watch anime!" He asked.

"You three need sleep" Kid said, washing his dish. "And you need to clean up the living room" 

"We'll do it later" Butch yawned.

Bubbles and Bea were already on the couch sleep.

"Hey Boomer?" Buttercup called, he looked to her. "Can you take, Princess Bubbly to her room" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll get Bea" Buttercup said. 

"My Tv buddies are sleep, maybe I should," Butch yawned and fainted

"Weak. I could do plenty of days without sleep" Buttercup muttered.

"That's bad for your health" Blossom lectured her.

"Yeah, yeah" Buttercup said carrying Bea to her room. 

"Training is at 3. Correct Blossom?" Kid asked the redhead. Blossom nodded. 

"Where's Brick?" Boomer asked, coming back from putting Bubbles in her room. 

"In his room, per usual" Blossom answered. 

"You're right, I guess. He's gonna be in there forever" 

"It's fine, he will have to come out today for our first training" Blossom smiled. 

"Do we get cool training outfits, like in the movies" Boomer asked suddenly interested. 

"This is serious! Not a movie" Blossom lectured. "We get regular training outfits" 

Buttercup came back to the living room. Kicking butch to make sure he was still alive. "Boomer your brother is sleeping on the remote" 

Boomer rolled his eyes, and went over to whisper something in his brothers ear. Causing Butch to jump up "Where!?" 

"I was kidding, get to your room" Boomer shoved him.

Buttercup took the remote. "So what's today's plan, Bloss" Buttercup asked, watching her sister stair out the window.

"Training, and maybe watch movies after"

"Do I have permission to bring, Bubbles somewhere after?" Boomer asked. 

"Sounds good to me" Buttercup said picking something to watch. Blossom smiled, "sure, Boomer" 

"So I have permission to take your sister on a date?" Boomer asked, Blossom nodded.

...

The team was now in the training facility, Kid was setting training levels. Blossom was planning. Butch and Buttercup were training with each other . Bubbles was adjusting Bea's hair. Boomer was changing into his training clothes, and Brick was nowhere to be found.

As boomer left the changing room, Bubbles was the first to speak. "Boomie, where's your brother?" 

"I really don't know..." Boomer shrugged. 

"Can one of you text him?" Blossom asked.

"Why don't you do it" Butch asked right before he got tackled to the ground by Buttercup. The two were still training. 

"Ow!"

"I lost his number" Blossom said.

"By lost, she never had it in the first place" Bubbles informed. 

"I'll text him" Bea called. "Oh wait, he blocked me"

"Why" Boomer asked.

"I kept asking about candy I guess he got annoyed, jerk!" Bea yelled and rolled her eyes. 

"I'll text him" Boomer sighed. Taking out his phone and sent a message to his currently missing brother. 

[Boomer: Where r u]

[brick: Are* You*]

Boomer glared at the message.

[Boomer: R u gonna answer the question] 

[Brick: Learn how to spell] 

[Boomer: I'm working on it ]

[Brick: Whatever, I'm close]

On cue the door opened.

"You're late" Blossom spoke not looking up. 

"I know" 

"Where were you" 

"Minding my business"

Which made her roll her eyes. "You should take this more seriously" 

"Get off my case" 

"Ok lets calm down" Bubbles interjected.

The two reds were having a glare off, until Blossom looked away. 

"Let's get started" Blossom smiled. 

"She has more mood swings than me" Bea laughed. 

"I don't think that's possible" Kid remarked not looking at her.

"What was that!" 

"Calm down bea" Bubbles told her.

"I am, calm!" Bea scoffed. 

Boomer threw a bag of candy at her. 

"Thanks so much, Boomer!" Bea clapped.

...

"Bea, do you think you can go from the top" Blossom asked. 

They were in a training stimulator, the practice was to break in a building. Hack into the system and stop a virus from spreading into everyone's phone. They have 50 minutes.

"I don't do it from the top" 

"Bea please!" Blossom begged. 

Bea, frowned but did as she was told. Blossom smiled. 

"Bubbles and Buttercup circle" 

"How fast can boomer go?" Blossom asked brick. 

"As fast as Bubbles"

"They don't listen to me, give them the orders."

"Boom do a scan of how many guards are on set" Brick spoke into the microphone. 

"Kid try to hack, from the van" 

"I'm in" Bea spoke into the microphone. 

"There's 55 in all, 10 on each floor. The five in front of the gate." 

"Bea, take top floor and do what you do best." 

"Bubbles take Buttercup with you and go to the 4th floor from the top and Buttercup will disabled all weapons. Bubbles you'll use your speed to find the room that holds the virus computer." 

"Boom take 3rd from the top, Butch take the second" 

"I'll take the 5 outside"

30 MINUTES LEFT 

"I'll take first floor"

"Done"

"Done"

"Systems hacked, no cameras are on"

"Found the room. Ah! There's a guard here" 

"I got all guards on this floor" Buttercup defended. 

"I must've miscounted, my bad. But that's all guards on this floor." Boomer spoke. 

"I found a vending machine, anyone got a dollar?" 

"Butch, not the time" 

"Did you get all guards"

"Oh, no. I was checking their pockets for dollars"

You could hear the puffs and boomer groan in their microphones.

"Butch get me something" Bea told him. 

"Sure what you want?" 

"Skittles!" 

"Got it." 

"Can you two, I don't know, maybe do your job..." Bubbles asked. 

"Please?" She added in hope.

You could hear Blossom mumbling things, you couldn't hear what but it was definitely not nice.

"Butch." 

The green ruff froze.

"Is it just me or did this room get really hot" Bea mused. 

"Not just there, the whole building got hot!" Boomer said.

"Systems hacked" Kid spoke, "you just need to hack it from the room and then it's done"

Blossom sighed, "got it, kid" 

"Who's hacking, Boss or Pink Stuff?" Butch asked.

"I'll do it" they both said.

"I can!" They both said.

"Oh boy" Bea and Bubbles sighed.

"Leader girl, why don't you let Brick do it?"

"Boss, just let pink stuff do it"

Buttercup and Butch said.

"Or! They could do it together" Bubbles suggested. "It could be major practice considering we should all know how to work together. Right?"

"Right" Boomer agreed.

"I think that's a stupid idea, those two can't work together" Bea shrugged. 

"I can work with anybody" Blossom muttered

Butch laughed. "Except for Brick" 

"Rude." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's do it together" Blossom said. My poor pride! 

Brick flew and met Blossom at the room.

10 MINUTES LEFT.

"So, how exactly do we do this together?" Brick asked. Blossom shrugged. 

"It was your idea!"

"It was Bubbles idea!"

"Aren't you the smart one!"

"Bubbles is smart"

"I didn't say she was wasn't"

"Should we stop them?" -Butch 

"Nah" -Buttercup and Bea

"I'm smart" - Bubbles

"Of course, Bubbs" -Boomer

"We can hear you!" -Blossom and Brick 

"We know!"

"This is stupid!" Bea frowned. 

"5 minutes left" Kid said.

"I'll hack"

"I don't care anymore" Brick rolled his eyes.

"Fine"

Then the lights turned off.

SYSTEM HACKED TRAINING COMPLETE

The lights came back on as the team headed out.

"Never again" Boomer groaned. 

"One of those test dummies kicked me in the jaw when the lights turned off"

"Oh no, that was me" Buttercup shrugged.

"Buttercup apologize" Bubbles lectured.

"No" 

"Fine, you just won’t get dessert tonight" Her sister teased.

"It's not like you'll be there to make it" Buttercup joked. 

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom stopped, and looked at boomer.

"You didn't ask yet?"

"I chickened out" 

"Hey Bubbles, why don't you and Boomer go get lunch?" Blossom told her sister. 

"But, we-" Butch started but Buttercup punched him in his gut and he fell to the ground. 

"Come Butch let's have a 1 on 1 game"  
And 2 green streaks were up in the air. 

"I'm going somewhere." brick said. "Don't ask where, it's none of your damn business" he flew off.

Blossom rolled her eyes, 'stupid' 

"Well, let's go Boomer," Bubbles said as she took the boy's hand, taking him to a food place.

"I'm gonna go watch the game" Bea waved.

Then it was just Blossom and Kid.

"Why?" Kid asked her.

"Why what?" Blossom asked the boy.

"You and Brick, I've never quite understood the two of you" Kid spoke.

"Huh" 

"You've never really seen eye to eye, so if I'm not intruding on anything. May I ask why?" Kid explained.

"Oh, our childhood I guess you could say. His life is not my place to speak to you about. But, he was raised in a way I didn't exactly agree with and well, I guess it's hard to forgive someone for things they did in the past" Blossom told him, stopping. 

"But he was raised that way" 

"What do you mean"

"Well, you can't exactly blame someone for the way they were raised, can you? Like for example, he wasn't raised to do the things you approved of, and children don't really know right from wrong, you know?" Kid told her.

"Well when you put it that way, I kinda feel bad" Blossom sighed.

"You two should get to know each other, behind your backgrounds" Kid suggested to her.

"I already know him, an obnoxious, idiotic, reckless bastard"

"That's the only part you allowed yourself to see him through" 

'He's right' Blossom thought as she looked at him and nodded. 

"Thanks Kid, you might have saved this team" she smiled and the two walked to Buttercup's and Butch game.

'Behind the ego Brick isn't so bad' was Blossom's last thought as she watched her sister go one on one, against her counterpart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are still reading, trust me the chapters get better.

[Chapter 4: X-Elite - Basketball & First Dates]

I don't own Powerpuff Girls!  
Arc 1- [Elite X] part 4

September 6th, 7:00 pm  
~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~

The score was 36-36

Buttercup's and Butch's game was tied and it didn't help that every time the other made a point, the other would make a point against. It was just them playing the game, no time, Bea was just counting the scores because she knew the two weren't and was going to argue about who wins.

"Last basket then we are going home!" Blossom yelled. 

"She shoots" Buttercup smirked as she shot the ball, "and she scores"

"Take that Butch!" Buttercup said as she gave Bea a fist bump.

"Cheater"

"Let's go guys," Blossom sighed, dragging her sister.

"Hey Boom, went on a date with Little Blue, right?" Butch asked Buttercup as they passed the ball back and forth while walking. 

"Yep, finally got the guts after... 8 years?"

"Hey! Remember when we first saw each other after you guys left?"

Buttercup nodded, "I didn't trust you at all" she laughed. 

"What are you doing here!" The ravenette remembered yelling after coming into contact with her counterpart. 

"Shut up, you sissy! It's not like I want to be here!" 

"Then get lost!" Buttercup pushed him, the two wrestled until they landed into a puddle. 

"Look at my hair! Moron!" Buttercup yelled knowing her sister was going to chew her out about this. 

"Aww, is prissy Princess upset about her hair" Butch laughed. 

Buttercup punched him square in the face. "Wanna say that again, jerk!" 

"My eye!"

"Hey look! you got my ball dirty" 

"You play ball?" Butch laughed, barely able to catch his breath, "b-but you're a girl" his laughing causing him to stutter. 

"Oi! What are you tryin to' say about me!"

"Girls. Can't. Play. SPORTS" Butch laughed. 

"Fine, then let's see" 

That day, they both learned something. Girls can play. And Butch is good for something other than a punching bag. 

"That was the day, I accepted you as a person" Butch laughed.

"Really, I still don't" Buttercup smirked.   
•••

"Where are we going?" 

The two just left a fast food place to bring to their siblings. Boomer was leading the way but she noticed that they weren't going the way they usually went. 

"Just trust me"

'Do I trust him' she asked herself but then smiled, of course I do. 

Once he stopped she saw that they were at the park. It was her favorite park, because she liked to help with the Kindergarteners and it's also where she met Kim. 

Half of it was big lawn, the other side was in this sandbox kind of area, with slides, monkey bars, and swings. 

She's hasn't played at the park since she was 10, unless again she was assisting the kindergarteners. 

"Why are we at a park?"

"It's our first date" Boomer winked at her.

"O-oh, but aren't we a little too old for a park?"

"You make it sound as if we're old people" Boomer joked with her. 

"We got responsibilities-"

"Nope, today we are children and we're going to have fun"

"But-"

"You sound like Blossom" Boomer laughed.

"Hey! She's still my sister"

"Sorry" Boomer smiled at her. 

"So what are we going to do?" 

"Tag" Boomer touched her shoulder and ran.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"I can't hear you! Too busy running" 

Bubbles smiled at his childlike antics. 

And ran after him.

She was the baby of the powerpuffs after all. 

He ran up the slide to get away from her, only to end falling and sliding back down.

Bubbles giggled and helped him. "Tag, you're it" and ran away.

Boomer blew his bangs out his face and ran, looking for her.

While playing, it reminded him of when he first found out his feelings for the Blue Puff and why he chose the park as their first date. 

The boys weren't exactly raised as normal children, in fact they were raised as weapons. Unlike the powerpuff girls they weren't born with their abilities, they had it forced into them. 

They were kidnapped and drugged, spent two months of their lives in capsules. The person who kidnapped wanted revenge on the girls father so found three triplet boys drugged them, gave them powers, and fed them lies. They spent a good two years fighting the girls, starting at the age of five: ending at seven. A year later the girls vanished. The boy, having no idea what happened was forced to live with their 'father's' ongoing banter about he needed to find them, stop them, kill them. 

Boomer was the weaker brother, he barely wanted to fight her. So he could never kill her. He never understood why, until the day they arrived at Marietta.

He accidentally got separated from his brothers. He stumbled upon a park, the same park they were playing at now in fact.

"Brick! Butch!" The young boomer had called for his brothers that day.

"Boomer?" A voice called him that day, coming into view was the blonde powerpuff. 

Boomer backed away, without his brothers he had no leader and wouldn't hurt her on his own will. 

"I-I'm not here to fight! P-promise, we enrolled here, I lost my bothers" Boomer quickly explained.

"Silly, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Marietta is a good place, which means if you're here, you're not a bad person" Bubbles smiled, holding her hand out, "wanna play something?"

Boomer took her hand and nodded slowly. 

"Tag" she smiled tapping the boy and running away. 

Boomer smiled, and ran after her.

He found his first friend, his first love. 

"BOOMIE!" Bubbles yelled waving a hand in front of his face, "you spaced out. You okay?" He nodded. Taking advantage of her concern he tagged her and ran. 

"Tag!" He yelled as he ran. 

"He's changed so much," she smiled chasing after the boy. 

The two played for a while, tagging each other got easier once they were losing their breath. 

"Our siblings' food is getting cold" Bubbles noticed. 

"It's fine, Buttercup and Blossom just helped with an excuse to get you on the date" Boomer explained. 

"My sisters were a part of this?" Bubbles laughed. Not expecting that all, being the youngest even if they were triplets she was overprotected by the two.

"Yeah, I was so shocked when they said yes when I asked permission to bring you here. 

"What are we going to do now?" Bubbles asked as the sun started to set. 

"Ice cream" the blonde grinned and got up. "Be back in 10 seconds any later I owe you" 

She nodded and once he took off, she began counting. 

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" just ending on 10 he was back and with her usual order. 

"2 vanilla scoops, 1 hidden gummy bear, sprinkles, and caramel syrup for the lady in blue" Boomer smiled, with the cones in hand. 

Bubbles smiled and played along, "thank you kind sir"

"It was no problem"

"Today was so much fun, I felt like a kid again" she smiled at the boy beside her "Being in the X-Elite we don't get much time to enjoy being teenagers huh?" 

"Nope" he sighed, wrapping a blanket around the two, his arm around her shoulders. 

"We're eating ice cream on a windy September day" Bubbles laughed.

"I just remembered how much you liked ice cream as a child" Boomer shrugged laughing with her. 

"Wanna watch the sunset" Bubbles asked and he nodded. 

"What are we?"

"...shh, we're children today remember? We'll focus on that when we're teenagers again" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Of course" 

"Besides, older me is too scared to ask you out. When he gets the courage, he'll make it the best relationship proposal you ever received" 

"I'll hold him too it" Bubbles winked, and sighed enjoying the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue's man, they're so sweet they give me cavities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some background on the girls childhood and challenged?

[Chapter 5: X-Elite - Challenged]  
I don't own Powerpuff Girls!  
Arc 1- [Elite X] part 5

September 18, 7:00 pm  
~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~

Blossom was up earlier this morning. So, she decided to take a walk. Leaving their dorm without waking anyone was a challenge, especially since 6/8 people had super hearing. 

As she walked her mind started to wander, and it reminded her of how her and her sisters got to Marietta. 

Her mother was redhead like her, with blue eyes. She doesn't have much memories of her mother, just from videos, pictures, and stories they were told about her. 

Her father was a scientist, black hair and green eyes. He loved his wife dearly. The girl's mother was dying when she gave birth to them. 

He wanted to save her, so he gave her chemical x, an ingredient that was supposed to save her life, instead it gave his unborn children, abilities. 

Not only did it give them abilities, it hurried the due date of the girls. They were born a mere 2 weeks earlier. An explosion happened as well, right after all three were born, as soon as the doctors made it to the explosion, their mother was gone. Disappeared. Erased. 

Many people forgot she existed that night, what confused professor the most was that the explosion left no remains of his maybe dead wife. 

But, despite all that happened he raised the girls to the best of his ability even if they were born in a crime-filled town. 

At the age of 5 the girls used their powers to help the town. But because they were powerful, stronger than the townsfolk. 

The town hated them and wanted them dead. They would go as far as sneak into their home to poison them, they never succeeded but you get the point. 

1 year later the girls met the boys. 

Even though the girls would never admit it, they loved when the boys arrived to pick a fight with them. Because they were like them. Not normal, nonhuman, they were freaks to the town. They wouldn't judge them on their power instead they made them want to improve their power. 

Blossom still never exactly like the boys, they were still criminals in her eyes. They would pick on the weak, steal, threaten people, it was how they were raised. Buttercup, enjoyed fighting them, because they were equal to her abilities. Bubbles never hated them, she probably didn't even dislike them. She always liked to see the good in people.

2 years of fighting. 2 years of being on different teams. 2 years of regrets.

"Girls, you're going to love Marietta, a place full of people, like you" Professor told them one day. 

They loved it there, they felt normal. 

Blossom's peace didn't last for long though.

"Hey pinky! Is that you?" She was laying down, crying that day because she failed an important test, yeah she was taking it again but it still upset her.

She ignored the voice, she had a feeling it was familiar but thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She remained laying in the grass, dried tears stained her face. 

"You look stupid, laying on the grass like that" the voice said. Still trying to ignore the voice, she then realized it wasn't just a voice in her head when a shadow was above her.

"B-Brick?" She asked sitting up. "Weren't you in Townsville!?"

Brick grinned at her discomfort with him, "you can't stop a good thing babe"

"Ugh! Go away I don't want to deal with you right now"

"Don't care" 

"Why must you bother me?"

"Because you clearly seem upset, and that's my job" 

"Go away!"

"But why are you upset?"

"...I failed a test" she mumbled into the grass. Brick burst out laughing.

"This is why you were upset?" Brick laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, unlike you I've never failed a test"

"Until now" he countered "and unlike you I've actually never failed"

"You're lying!"

"Am not! I might not act like a, stick in the mud like you, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart" Brick shrugged. 

"Why are you even here"

"Some lady found us, brought us here, and got us enrolled" Brick shrugged. 

"Where's your brothers?"

"Who knows," brick shrugged. 

"Why are you messing with me then! Go find them!" 

"One, you're pretty fun to mess with, your flustered face when you don't know what to say is amusing, cute even. Two. My brothers are fine on their own, they did tell us Marietta is safe" 

"Cute?"

"Oi! That's all you got out of that!" Brick yelled but then smirked, "yes pinky I said cute does that bother you?" Brick laughed when her face turned as red as her bow. 

"Well it looks like you're all better now, which means I can't exactly ruin your day more. Now can I?" Brick told her that day. "In that case, later loser!" He yelled as he flew off.

Blossom would be lying if she said Brick didn't make her feel better that day. 

She smiled at the thought, he's so much different than he was when they were younger.

More serious, argued with her just to be right, and always trying to prove he was better than her. 

He grew up.

Blossom decided to go to the nearest cafe to get a coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee keep the change" Blossom smiled to the cashier.

"Pinky!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Huh?" Blossom turned to see Brick. "What do you want"

"Not really what I want" he rolled his eyes. Blossom arched my eyebrow for him to continue. "Bubbles have been blowing up your phone and is going on a rampage looking for you, you know with the missing students and all." 

"And you went looking for me? Why?"

"It's not like I wanted to, Boomer is calming down Blondie. Butch and Buttercup are sleep. Bea is looking for candy. And Kid is cleaning"

"Oh, unlucky you" Blossom shrugged.

"Why weren't you picking up your phone?"

"Must've forgot it" Blossom said as we walked back.

"Why are we walking?" he asked.

"I'M walking because I have a skirt, I don't know why you're walking" 

"I don't want to hear your sister's dramatics if I come back without you" he shrugged.

"Or, do you actually care for me?"

"I do not"

"Aww, is Bricky upset I found out his terrible secret"

"What would that secret be?"

"That you actually have a heart" Blossom laughed. Blossom turned before she saw his reaction and walked faster. Brick rolled his eyes and smiled, to catch up.

•••

"Finally you're back!" Bubbles yelled as she jumped into Blossom's arms. 

"I thought you went missing," Bubbles frowned after she got out of her sister's arms. 

"I would never," Blossom smiled. 

"Thanks for going to go find her Brick" Bubbles smiled as the red haired boy left to go back into his room. 

"You act like I wanted to" Brick muttered as he closed his door.

"He likes you" Bubbles smiled. 

"Bubbles, I don't want to be caught up in your weird ships because we spoke, once without arguing." 

"I shipped you since you were nine" Bubbles pouted.

"And as you can see? Nothing happened, and nothing will happen"

"X-Elite please report to the principal's office. I repeat, please report to the principal's office"

"Butch!" Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Kid and Bea had yelled at the same time.

"Oi! Why the hell are you losers screaming my name for. There was an easier way to wake me up" 

"The principal needs us, is it because of you?" Boomer asked.

"I haven't done anything principal worthy yet" he shrugged.

"Bea?" Blossom asked.

"I swear, it wasn't me" Bea quickly denied. 

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as her tired sister came into view.

"Don't blame me for anything, I just woke up" Buttercup rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry" Bubbles smiled. 

•••

"You called Ms.Bellum?" Blossom asked as the team of supers made it to the office. 

"Yes, read this" Ms.Bellum said as she handed them a paper.

Dear Marietta Losers,  
We challenge your morons of the X-Elite team, to battle us. The all around, all amazing A-Elite.

Unless, you're a bunch of sissies who can't keep up with us. The *cough cough* better school. 

And to make it fair, we'll hold it at your school. Giving you idiots the advantage. 

But here's the deal, if you lose?   
We get to take over Marietta.

Your students? We'll have full control over them.   
You're teachers? They'll work for us.  
You're elite team? They'll go bye bye. 

But hey don't feel bad, if you win? We'll never bother you, you're students, you're nerds, and we'll keep our evil deeds out of your town.

You've been challenged, bitches.

\- signed, the amazing and all powerful A-Elite, from Hawkins. 

P.S: don't be a bunch of sissies if you lose - B 

"If we win, that'll shorten the amount of problems in the school" Bubbles smiled.

"If we lose, we'll have to leave Marietta and the school will go through hell" Buttercup said as she punched a wall. 

"Well, I guess we only have one option here" Blossom sighed.

"And that option is?" Boomer asked. 

"To not lose" Brick answered for her.

"Wait are we going through with this?" Bea asked.

"What are you scared? Butch teased.

"Me? You realize who you are talking to. Right, Butchy-Boy?" Bea glared.

"This will give me a terrible headache, but I'm not losing the only place I call home" Kid spoke.

"Alright! Let's kick some Hawkins butt!" Butch yelled. 

"We're gonna win right?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course we are," Buttercup smiled.

"We are the elite team" Blossom told her. 

"And guess what? We never lose" Boomer smiled putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"Hell yeah!" Butch agreed.

"I'll die before I lose to them," Brick said.

"Knowing you, you'll die before then. Since, you and Blossom can't last a day with each other." Bea laughed. 

"I have hope in them," Kid said. 

"Alright, X-Elite," Blossom said, "let's do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the fun has began. Mwhahahaha. But anyways, arc 1 has been completed.
> 
> Arc 1 recap:  
> Here’s a recap of our first arc-
> 
> X-Elite got back together as a team.
> 
> Butch helped a kid get over her hiccups.
> 
> Training was an interesting experience for our newfound team.
> 
> Kid helps Blossom.
> 
> Buttercup and Butch have a small basketball game. 
> 
> You take a look into the boy's past.
> 
> Boomer takes bubbles on a date.
> 
> Blossom recaps her and her sister's life.
> 
> Brick finds the ‘missing’ Blossom. 
> 
> The team gets a challenge. 
> 
> The team accepts the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reds decide to start over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now begins the battle of Hawkins vs. Marietta arc.

I don't own Powerpuff Girls!  
Arc 2- [Challenges] part 1

September 30, 8:30 pm  
~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~

"Well, that's enough training for today," Blossom sighed.

"I think I could still go a few rounds, you in butchie boy" Buttercup asked sitting up.

"Hell yeah" Butch called and the two went to the stimulation. 

"Well, I'm beat" Boomer yawned, "I'll head to the house" he called and flew out the door.

"Do you need help, Bloss?" Bubbles asked as had began Blossom started cleaning the training area. 

"I'm fine. Oh by the way, I never asked, how was the date?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"Really, fun I really like him" Bubbles said, her cheeks began turning a little pink. Blossom smiled

"If he does anything, Buttercup and I won't be scared to hurt him" Blossom called over shoulder picking up things from the floor.

"Boomie, wouldn't do that" Bubbles laughed, "well, I'll head out. Good night Bloss" 

"Wait, Bubbles hitch me a ride" Bea called running after the girl. 

It was soon just Blossom, who was cleaning. Brick, who was at the computer. Then Kid, who was at the computer next to Brick. 

"Well, I think it's about time I head to bed" Kid spoke, and started to leave the room not before stopping and whispering to Blossom "talk to him"

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Blossom asked when the door shut.

"You already are," Brick told her.

"Right...well, I think with the challenge starting tomorrow, we should get rid of our...grudges" Blossom said, not looking at him, Brick stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"I don't hold grudges," He said simply.

"Then why is it you don't like me?" Blossom had asked him.

"I don't... not like you..? I just get annoyed that you think you're better than everyone else and that you're perfect. You're the one who doesn't trust me." 

"I am not perfect! Neither do I think I'm better than everyone else." Blossom glared, but sighed and looked to him, "if I didn't trust you... I wouldn't be talking to you"

"What are you saying, Pinky?"

"That is not my name!" Blossom yelled.

"And I'm saying...can we start over? Friends?" Blossom asked, 'my poor pride' she thought.

"Alright" Brick answered 

"W-Wait what?" Blossom was taken back. 

"I said alright , if we're going to win. I don't want to deal with your nagging and shit"

"Language" 

"That's going to get annoying" Brick huffed.

"To begin our starting over, I'm Blossom nice to meet you" Blossom smiled and took out her hand.

"You're not serious are you?" Brick asked, Blossom glared. He sighed, and shook her hand. "I'm Brick" 

"Let's get to know each other, while you help me clean," Blossom said going back to cleaning.

"Didn't you tell the blonde you didn't need help?" Brick asked.

"I lied" 

"Whatever pinky" 

"We just went over my name," Blossom said, throwing a ball at him.

"I forgot, oops" Brick smirked, throwing the ball back.

"Likely," Blossom rolled her eyes, and started cleaning again. Brick caught her smile. 

•••

"Do you think the two are doing good?" Bubbles asked the rest of the group, minus the greens and reds. Greens were in one of the training stimulation rooms, somewhere near where the reds were cleaning.

"I haven't seen no smoke, or ice" Bea said, "I'll say that, we're good" 

"They're fine," Kid assured her.

"How do you know?" Boomer asked.

"They're the almighty reds, they dealt with this team. They can deal with each other" Kid said.

•••

"Ow, woman! I need that hand" Butch yelled, tackling her. 

"Who cares, it's not like you actually use it in class" Buttercup said, flipping them over, and punching him.

"If you weren't beating my face in, I would say something about the very 'inappropriate' position we are in" Butch laughed, flipping them again.

"You disgust me, Jojo" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, babe" Butch winked. Buttercup kicked him off of her. The two back on their feet, began their punches and hits.

"Tired yet?" Buttercup asked as he started to pant. 

Butch's eyes lit up in excitement, "never, let's go butters" 

"Want to take this up a notch?" Buttercup asked. 

"Of course, ready for powers?" Butch asked.

Instead of answering, he got a laser beam to his arm. 

"Want to get pizza after this?" Buttercup asked. Butch nodded tackling her again with his super strength. 

••• 

"Welcome back, Bloss, you too Brick. Have fun?" bubbles asked with a teasing smile, as the two walked through the door.

"Greens still gone?" Blossom asked, ignoring the question. 

"Yep, I bet they're getting food," Boomer said, changing the channel.

"I was watching that channel, you bozo!" Bea yelled, taking the remote.

"Please, refrain from yelling" Kid told her entering the living room. 

"Don't tell me what to do" Bea rolled her eyes.

"Candy" Brick said as she threw the girl a pouch, "eat and stop your bitching" 

"Language" 

"I'll use whatever the fuck language I want" Brick glared, but there was a slight teasing in his eyes. He took a cookie from a plate on the counter.

"Whatever" Blossom rolled her eyes, taking his cookie.

"That was-

"I'm going to finish my homework" Blossom yelled, walking off, the red haired boy glared.

"Yeah," Bubbles giggled "they're fine" 

"Yes! No more petty reds" Bea shouted, "thanks for the candy Bricky" 

Brick took another cookie and went to his room. 

"Ship" Bubbles said as she leaned against Boomer. 

They weren't official, yet.

“Hey Bubbles?” Boomer asked her, when they were the only two left in the room. 

“Yes?”

“Who do you ship, you with?” He asked.

“Me?” Her eyes widened.

“Yeah, you’ve been doing this shipping thing for awhile now, who do you ship you with?” Boomer asked.

“Well, if it’s okay with you,” she started avoiding his gaze “I would like to be shipped with you”

“M-me? For real?” Boomer asked.

“Well duh, I wouldn’t have gone on a date with you if I didn’t like you, silly” Bubbles smiled. 

•••

“Bea is blowing up my phone for food, how many pizzas we need” Butch asked.

“Um, Bubbles is vegetarian so vegetarian pizza, Blossom eats pepperoni, and breadsticks, Bea like pineapple pizza, Kid likes his just cheese, I like meat lovers pizza, what do your brothers like?” Buttercup listed.

“Boomer likes meat lovers, and Brick likes all pizza but he’s getting pepperoni and mushrooms because I’m in control of these orders” Butch decided.

Buttercup laughed at that. “Alright what do you want, Mr.In Control”

“Meat lovers”

“Excellent choice!” Buttercup smiled as they ordered 

•••

“We’re back and we brought pizza!” Butch yelled kicking the front door open.

Boomer and Bubbles got off the couch and paused their show. Brick, Bea, and Blossom came from their rooms. Kid came out from his lab. 

“Yesss! Food!” Bea yelled, “we all got our own boxes right?” 

“Of course, I wasn’t planning on sharing” Butch told her.

“Why do Bricks have mushrooms?” Boomer asked. 

“I thought he loved Mushrooms” Butch asked. 

“No, I love them,” Boomer corrected. 

“I’m allergic to them, dimwit” Brick smacked him on top of his head. 

“Oops” Butch shrugged, “and ow! That hurt”

“Really, I didn’t know,” Brick said, sarcastically.

Brick gave his box to Boomer and took one of Blossom’s and Boomer’s pizza.

“That was- 

“Don’t care,” Brick said and sat at the table.

“Anyways, tomorrow starts the challenge against Hawkins” Blossom started.

“Forgot about that” Bubbles frowned.

“Cheer up baby blue, we’re going to win” Butch smirked at her

“Come on cheer up” Boomer grinned putting a arm around her shoulder.

“You two are so sweet, it makes me sick” Buttercup gagged. 

“I think it’s cute” Blossom shrugged.

“You only think it’s cute since you refuse to get into your own because of you're high expectations ” Buttercup rolled her eyes. 

Blossom threw a pan at her, luckily Buttercup dodged, Butch on the other hand was not so lucky. 

“What the hell, woman!” Butch yelled. 

“Should’ve moved” Blossom shrugged. "And my expectations aren't high"

“Right, whatever princess” Buttercup mocked.

“You sure talk a lot for also being single” Blossom told her.

“Blossom!” Bubbles yelled, then sighed. “Can we not go through this again”

“No, it’s getting interesting,” Bea shushed bubbles.

“Can we not fight in the Kitchen, I’m trying to eat” Kid told them.

“We are not fighting,” Blossom and Buttercup said.

“You just threw a fucking pan at my head” Butch yelled.

“Accident and Language!!” Blossom shrugged.

“Anyways, about Hawkins!” Boomer changed the subject.

“Yes, it starts tomorrow. Challenge will go through individual battles for each of us, then a group battle” Kid spoke.

“Rules?” Blossom asked. 

“Well, no sabotaging. No mental damage, no hurting to the point where the other can’t compete, all members must participate, everyone of the team must participate, that’s about it” Kid listed.

“So. Basically, we need to keep watch on the greens and Bea” Brick sighed.

“I find that highly offensive” The three argued. 

“Was I wrong?” Brick asked.

“Well, maybe not” Bea muttered

“No” Buttercup shrugged.

“..true” Butch sighed.

“So everyone lets go kick some Hawkins ass” 

“Language!” Blossom yelled. 

“You do realize people curse, right?” Brick asked her.

“Doesn’t mean you have to” Blossom rolled her eyes.

“Pink stuff, those words are my only English” 

“That didn’t make sense” Kid told him.

“I’m bored!” Bea sighed.

“Want cookies? I have some baking” Bubbles asked.

“That will do,” Bea smiled.

“You eat a lot of sugar,” Kid told Bea.

“You don’t eat enough!” Buttercup yelled. “I have never seen you eat candy once”

“You’ve never eaten candy!” Bea yelled. 

“No”

“What about cake?” Blossom asked “strawberry shortcake is my favorite”

“We noticed,” Brick told her.

“What is that supposed to mean!” Blossom yelled and Brick just smirked at her.

“No I’ve never eaten cake, or candy, the sweetest thing I’ve eaten was Bubbles cookies” Kid told them.

“As soon as the battle with Hawkins is over, we are changing that” Bubbles smiled.

“Yippee” 

“It’s hard to tell when you’re being sarcastic when you're so unemotional all the damn time” Boomer told him. 

“I show my emotions on a daily basis, see I’m happy” Kid said.

“I don’t see it” Brick started. 

“We’ll work on it” Butch told grabbing another slice of pizza. 

“We should head to bed, we have to wake up early tomorrow,” Blossom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end really showed how chaotic this team is.


End file.
